Anything For A Friend
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: After regretted words and actions, Sam runs to the park. Rated for language.


_Summary: _Danny is mean to Sam, so she runs away to a place where she can cry. She soon finds out that best friends are the best kinds of friends that some one could ask for.

NOTE: ok Danny is mean again! Sorry!!! I promise that some fanfictions are going to be DXS (the best couple ever!!!)

* * *

I ran. I ran as far as I could go. I couldn't take this madness anymore. I ran as fast as I could in the pounding rain. I always loved the rain. I said it hides the tears that you have been crying. I ran to the park. The park was a small grassy area. It was complete with a playground, fountain, and one wooden bench. I sat on the bench, not caring that it was soaking wet. My jeans, black tee, and flip flops were already wet. I sank down the bench and leaned my neck on the back edge of the bench, and looked up. The blue violet sky was cloudy, and the rain was pounding on my face. That always felt good to me. A raindrop dripped in my eye. I wiped my eye. My finger was stained with my mascara and eyeliner. I touched my left cheek. It still burned. I began sobbing, thinking about what my friend, Danny said, and did to me.

_Flashback_

"What is your problem Sam?!" screamed Danny. I didn't want Danny to go out with Paulina. Yeah, I guess you could call me jealous. The truth is: Paulina isn't the right girl for Danny. I am. He's too stupid to realize it.

"What's MY problem?! You're the one with the problem!! Can't you realize that Paulina could find out your secret?!? Imagine what she'll say if she finds out!"

"That's what you always say Sam!" Danny yelled, "Every time I get a date, you always tell me that it's not a good idea!!"

"Hey! If it weren't for that gauntlet, everyone would have known your secret!! Just think about what people will think!" I cried

"What the hell does that have to do with dating Paulina??" Danny asked

"She could be just using you to see if Danny Phantom comes! Have you ever thought of that??" I know Paulina. And she is capable of doing that.

"Oh! So the only reason Paulina will go out to dinner with me is to see the other me?? You cold hearted bitch!!" Just then he lifted up his left arm. He brought his hand down on my left cheek. He slapped me. I gasped in pain as I fell to the floor, due to the force Danny's hand was on my face. Danny's eyes went wide, "Sam-"I shook my head.

"Forget it." I whispered. I had to get out of that house. I sprinted out of Fenton Works, to the park. And now I'm lying on a soaking wet bench without a jacket, and I'm probably freezing to death.

_End Flashback_

I shivered. It was getting late, and cold. I didn't have a jacket on. My body was numb. I was lying on the bench, staring at the sky. Tears were still flowing fluently from my eyes. My black hair was sticking to my face. My black hair was soaked and cold. The rain pounded my face. It felt good on my swollen cheek. I can still feel him slapping my cheek. I sobbed.

"Sam?" called a voice. _Please don't be Danny, Please DO NOT be Danny._

"Yes" I squeaked. The footsteps got louder and quicker. Tuckers face appeared as he leaned on the bench. "Oh. It's you. Hey Tucker." I covered my cheek with my hair. I didn't want Tucker questioning my red, and probably bruising, cheek. I was shaking. It killed me to remember my best friend slapping me.

"Can I sit here?" Tucker asked. I bent my knees to make room for Tucker. He sat down. I decided to sit up, my head was full anyway, "So what's new, Sam?" he asked. I hated to lie, but I had to.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I sighed. Tucker gasped, "Sam, aren't you cold?" I nodded, "Here, borrow my sweatshirt." Tucker took off his jacket, then his sweatshirt. He handed it to me. I put it on.

"Thanks." I managed to smile. The rain stopped. My hair was still sticking to my face, which is a good thing. The street lights turned on all of a sudden. The bright light burned my eyes. I wasn't used to lights. I was lying on the bench in the dark for about two hours. Tucker began moving my hair.

"Your hair is sticking to your face. Here, I'll move it. You're probably too cold to even move." I wanted to scream 'NO!' but I couldn't move. When he removed the hair covering my left cheek, he gasped, "Sam, who did this to you???" I began sobbing again.

"I can't tell you."

"Please Sam, I won't tell anyone. I promise." I wiped my tearing eyes.

"It was Danny." I sighed. Tucker gasped so much air in that he started choking. He coughed for about one minute.

"Are you serious?!" He choked out. I looked at my white feet. I nodded, "Yeah." I whispered. He looked at me, "Why would Danny do something like that to you?!"

"It's a very long story."

"Well, I've got time." I told Tucker that I didn't want Danny going out with Paulina, so he called me a cold hearted bitch and slapped me. I started crying, "Its okay, Sam." He wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder. I felt something on top of my head. Tucker put his beret on my head. I lifted my head up.

"Why did you put your beret on me?" Tucker smiled

"You were shivering. And you need a friend." I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Hey, do you want to stay over at my place tonight? My mom could make cookies and hot chocolate. I just rented some really good horror movies. I haven't seen them yet, so we can watch them. We can stop at your place to get your clothes first." I smiled

"I'd like that." I stood up, but ended up falling down. My feet were still numb. Tucker picked me up, bridal style. He started walking, "This is so weird." I laughed.

"Hey," he said, "Anything for a friend."


End file.
